


История вторая. Танго на пустынной улице

by Rubin_Red



Series: Капли крови [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вампир и человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История вторая. Танго на пустынной улице

Буэнос-Айрес, 1899 год.

Разнообразие… Пожалуй, наиболее подходящее определение для описания этого города, который за столь малый срок разросся, словно дерево, пустил корни и потянулся ввысь. В порту Рио-де-ла-Плата[1] витает букет запахов, разложить на составляющие который способно лишь острое обоняние вампира. Океан здесь практически не чувствуется, лишь легкая нотка, едва уловимая. Гораздо сильнее здесь запах человеческого разложения, во всех смыслах. Пот рабочих; протухший, кисловатый душок мусора, извечно лежащего пластами между складскими помещениями; гниющие тела животных: крыс, собак… И людей тоже. Очень ярко в это зловоние вплетается кровь. Свежая, сладкая влага. Она повсюду. Она скрашивает, притупляет неприятие, иначе можно сойти с ума от столь ужасного разнообразия. Со стороны доков с легким дуновением ветерка донесся терпковатый запах древесины, а за ним повеяло острым – металлом. За свою долгую жизнь Дженсен почти привык к какофонии звуков, режущих слух, множеству запахов, раздражающих обоняние и большому скоплению людей. Теперь уже проще себя сдерживать. Можно неспешно выбрать жертву, а не бросаться на первое теплое тело.  
Бархатная ночь, жаркая и душная. Стоит лишь немного углубиться в паутину улиц, как она липнет хлопком рубашек и платьев к телу – нагретые за день камни домов и мостовых отдают тепло. Дженсен чувствует жар, исходящий от людей, прогретых на солнце, пропитанных ароматом дальних стран, опьяненных вином и разгоряченных движениями танцев. Едва настанет рассвет, как порт наполнится разномастным гомоном, присущим утренней суете просыпающегося города, готовящегося к тяжелой изнурительной работе. Улочки заполонят рабочие, матросы, а также карманники, шулера и прочие "чуждые элементы", как выразился один из попутчиков Дженсена по пути в город благосклонной Святой Марии[2]. А сейчас… Сейчас город, прикрытый темнотой, словно покрывалом, скрывающим недостатки, подобно вуали на лице женщины, отдыхает. В порту сейчас довольно пустынно, особенно по сравнению с дневным хаосом, а там, внутри, бурлит жизнь. Город дышит, движется, пульсирует, танцует, пьет, занимается любовью. Ночь тревожат звуки скрипок, гитар, бандонеонов[3].  
Дженсен направляется вглубь. Мимо покосившихся домов, забитых ставен, открытых дверей. Мимо громоздящихся друг на друге ящиков, навесов, служащим некоторым домом. Джаред где-то здесь. Дженсен это чувствует. Их странная связь не позволит потеряться. Хотя этот взбалмошный мальчишка старается скрыться. Знает ведь, что будет найден, в какой бы лабиринт не забрался, насколько бы не пытался раствориться в огромной массе людей. Бывают моменты, когда Дженсену хочется убить Джареда и покончить со всем этим, разорвать чертову связь, тянущую раз за разом их друг к другу. Возможно, сделанный несколько лет назад выбор не был уж таким верным…

Сан-Тельмо[4] гудел какофонией звуков. Вампир замер, вслушиваясь. Из окон невысокого здания доносился смех и звуки пианино – небывалая роскошь для такого места. Не каждый бордель, особенно такого пошиба, мог себе позволить музыкальный инструмент, особенно такой дорогостоящий. Этот район заполонили выходцы разных стран, смешались, напитывая город пикантным колоритом.  
Сан-Тельмо… Публичные дома, таверны, бары. Множество мужчин, и совсем мало женщин, в основном обитательницы домов терпимости. Здесь можно встретить кого угодно. Матроса, живущего по соседству с поэтом. Беглого каторжника, водящего дружбу с потомком африканских рабов. Обнищавшего художника, лелеющего надежду продать свои картины и прославиться или хотя бы заработать на кусок хлеба и чистый холст. Поэта, пытающегося отыскать свою Музу на одной из узких улиц трущоб. И здесь так просто затеряться, любому, кто этого захочет. Нырнув в это хаотичное море, можно уже никогда не выбраться.  
Распахнулась дверь увеселительного заведения, на улицу выбежала девушка, все еще смеющаяся. Распущенные волосы, глубокое декольте, высокий разрез на юбке, открывающий стройные ноги, дешевые духи, острый запах пота и алкоголя.  
\- Не хочешь развлечься? – она все еще улыбалась, раскрывая объятья.  
Дженсен подхватил ее и прижался губами к шее. Девушка тут же обвила его руками и выгнулась, предлагая гораздо больше. Молодая, не больше семнадцати, а взгляд много повидавшей женщины – слишком развратный. Но какая разница? Вампиру не нужно ее привлекательное тело. Внутри бьется живительная влага. Желанная, манящая. Лишь это манит в девушке.  
\- Ты молчун, да? – она потерлась всем телом, давая ощутить упругую грудь.  
\- Пойдем, - потянул ее Дженсен прочь от света и шума. И Девушка доверчиво последовала за ним, опьяненная вином и томным вечером. Едва они оказываются в тупике между домами, как Дженсен прижимает ее к себе и проводит клыками по нежной коже, примеряясь к бьющейся возбуждением жилке. Девушка не успевает понять, что происходит. Вампир берет свое. Кровь заполняет рот, насыщая. Чуть кисловатый вкус, с легкой дымной ноткой. С возрастом ее кровь стала бы подобна весьма неплохому вину, но этому не суждено произойти. Дженсен отстраняется и нежным легким поцелуем забирает последний вздох с губ, закрывает ее еще кажущиеся живыми глаза.  
Выходя из темноты на неуверенный свет, льющийся из окон, он не оглядывается. Сожаления? Нет, они давно ушли. Иногда зверь убивает, с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
И снова людской шум. Смех, музыка, перестук каблуков танцующих прямо на улице. Дженсен знает куда идти, еще немного. Его ждет Джаред. Что бы он ни говорил, но ждет каждый раз. Дженсен это чувствует при каждой встрече. Слышит в стуке его сердца, видит в жестах, ощущает в поцелуях.

Тихие, осторожные удары барабанов, словно удары человеческого сердца. Медленно вплетается скрипка, тоскливо поет, создавая неповторимый узор мелодии. Дженсен остановился, рассматривая группу молодых мужчин. С первыми ритмами двое начали свой танец. О нем уже разнеслась слава. В уютных гостиных Парижа, шепотом говорят: "Ужасно непристойно!", в демократичной Америке делают вид, что не слышали о нем. Танго. Резкие движения. Танец-борьба, наполненный страстью, осторожностью, скрытым желанием.  
Джаред должен быть поблизости, Дженсен это чувствует и поднимает взгляд. Здание напротив, второй этаж, маленькая комнатенка с узкой кроватью – здесь других не найдешь. А у окна стоит Джаред, вглядываясь в ночных танцоров. Мужчины двигаются как единое целое, в распахнутых пиджаках мелькают полурасстегнутые рубашки, оголяя блестящую от пота кожу.  
В движениях нет похоти или непристойности. Скорее, эти двое сойдутся с ножами наперевес, нежели сольются в объятиях. Хотя, жаль. Они великолепно смотрятся вместе, а обнаженными выглядели бы еще лучше.  
Представители низов непосредственны в выражениях своих чувств, какими бы они ни были. Дженсен увлекся фантазией, и почувствовал Джареда, лишь когда тот приблизился на несколько шагов. На миг подумалось, что Джаред его увидел. Но нет, того привлекло зрелище. Дженсена же больше не притягивали тангонеро[5], потому что его цель близка. Людей много, и, к сожалению, слишком много запахов. Они мешают сосредоточиться на одном. На том, чья кровь слаще всего.  
Наверное Джаред улыбается, а его глаза наверняка блестят – Дженсену не видно, потому что тот стоит, отвернувшись от него. Он видит лишь широкую спину, плечи обтянутые светлой тканью рубашки, темные полосы подтяжек, растрепанные волосы. А в руке зажата бутылка вина. Иногда Джаред к ней прикладывается, не отрываясь от зрелища. Вероятно, пора.  
\- Здравствуй, Джаред, - прошептать в ухо, почувствовать напряжение, дрожь и тихий отклик:  
\- Дженсен…  
\- Скучал?  
\- Нет.  
Ведь врет. Вампир чувствует это по напрягшимся мышцам стройного тела, по участившемуся дыханию и бешено бьющемуся сердцу. Хотя возможно это сказывается вино, ритмичная музыка и два интересных разгоряченных самца в центре небольшой площадки. Дженсен тоже скучал. Всего лишь год, ничтожно малый срок. Но руки соскучились по этому телу, губы – по солоноватой коже и вкусу сладкого нектара, текущего в венах.  
\- Тебе нравится? – Дженсен прижимается всем телом к спине Джареда, взгляд того все еще обращен на танцующих. А в ответ лишь протяжное "Да-а". Что же ему нравится? Танго? Ощутимое возбуждение вампира? Или, быть может, все вместе…  
Дженсен перехватывает бутылку и отпивает глоток. Да, этот напиток и вином не назовешь. Дешевое пойло с невысоким градусом, но, тем не менее, пьянящее. Странно, Джареда тянет вкусить всего, опуститься на самое дно, рассмотреть как все устроено, испробовать на вкус. Рисковать, бродя по темным улицам в одиночестве, где смертного поджидает множество неприятностей. Он мог поселиться в Ла Реколетта[6], прогуливаться по Пласа-де-Майо[7] под руку с дамой, посещать приемы знатных горожан, а вместо этого он здесь. Хотя стоит признать, что здесь гораздо интересней. Простые люди откровенны, открыты, они не прячутся за этикетом, молитвенниками или моралью. Они горячи, смелы, безрассудны. Они наслаждаются жизнью, теми мгновениями, что выделены им. А их так немного. Завтра их снова ожидает тяжелый рабочий день, в попытках заработать и прокормить себя и свою семью. А в такие моменты как сейчас, можно просто закрыть глаза и отдаться музыке, вину и, если повезет, урвать поцелуй женщины.  
Дженсен сыт, зверь свернулся внутри и больше не требует жертвы. Теперь кровь молодой девушки бежит по венам вампира, наполняя жизнью немертвое тело. Внутри играет возбуждение, а запах Джареда дразнит и манит, оторваться от него нет сил. Еще немного, и выйдет крайне неприличная ситуация. Пожалуй, не стоит шокировать портеньос[8], все же некоторые действия не предназначены для чужих глаз. Сейчас не то настроение, когда хочется проливать понапрасну кровь. Не сегодня. Не тогда, когда все тело напряжено в предвкушении предстоящего. Одной смерти на сегодня достаточно.  
Джаред вжимается ягодицами в пах Дженсена – легкое движение, дразнящее, обещающее.  
\- Пойдем, - шепчет Дженсен. То же самое, что и девушке, только исход будет иным в этот раз. Джаред медлит, отпивает еще вина, и потом, будто решившись, следует за вампиром. Подальше от шума.  
Пустынные улицы и прохладный ветерок немного остужают кожу. Джаред идет, подняв голову к ночному небу и засунув руки в карманы. Будто вся горячность осталась там, в звуках музыки и перестуках каблуков по мостовой.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – наконец нарушает тишину Дженсен.  
\- Мне нравится этот город. Он такой необычный. А ты зачем сюда приехал?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
\- Нет.  
\- Джаред… - Дженсен тянет его за плечо, разворачивая к себе. – Знаешь.  
\- Я… уходи.  
\- Ты действительно этого хочешь?  
\- Да… Наверное… Что ты от меня хочешь, Дженсен? Я каждый раз чувствую твое приближение. Почему? И почему ты не остаешься?  
\- У тебя, как всегда, множество вопросов.  
\- Любопытство – не порок.  
\- Ты можешь уйти, Джаред. Я не стану тебя удерживать.  
Джаред застывает, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть выражение лица Дженсена, но у него не зрение вампира. Сам же Дженсен отчетливо видит внутреннюю борьбу, отражающуюся на лице молодого человека. Джаред и хотел бы сбежать, и очень далеко, но не может, притяжение слишком сильно, связь не разорвать так просто. Дженсен очень хорошо это знает, на собственном опыте. Он пытался, но его вновь и вновь тянуло к Джареду, и тот сам виновен в этом.  
\- Потанцуешь со мной?  
\- Ты мне никогда не оставляешь выбора, Дженсен.  
\- Ты мне тоже.  
\- Я не понимаю. Черт возьми, мне надоело!  
Джаред разворачивается уходить, Дженсен протягивает руку – остановить, но замирает. Может, отпустить? Джаред скрывается за углом, растворяясь во тьме улиц. Пусть остынет. Едва они встречаются, Джаред загорается, словно ждал встречи так же сильно, как и Дженсен. Но едва первая радость проходит, как он начинает хмуриться, задавать вопросы. К чему все это? Не проще ли смириться? Дженсен не может дать ответы. Джаред не готов их услышать. Не сейчас. Когда-нибудь потом. А сейчас им обоим остается лишь это странное притяжение-отторжение, словно движения танго.  
Джареда он находит неподалеку. Тот стоит, прислонившись к стене дома, и разглядывает в окне напротив юношу с книгой в руках. Дженсен едва сдерживает рык, подходя к Джареду. Ревность. Неприятное чувство.  
\- Нравится? – спрашивает он, прислоняясь рядом.  
\- А если так? – с вызовом отвечает встречным вопросом Джаред.  
\- Хочешь его?  
\- Нет.  
\- А меня?  
\- Ты знаешь ответ.  
\- Тогда перестань убегать.  
\- Тебе ведь это нравится.  
\- Не обольщайся, Джаред.  
\- Помнишь нашу первую встречу?  
Дженсен кивает. Да, он помнит. Слишком хорошо.  
\- Я… не помню, что произошло потом, - Джаред вскидывает взгляд на вампира, явно ожидая, что тот хоть что-то скажет. Но вампир молчит. И Джаред снова уходит. Дженсену кажется, что все их отношения всего лишь танец, который рано или поздно закончится. Разойдутся в стороны, надвинув шляпы и коротко кивнут, благодаря за приятно проведенные минуты.  
Дженсен шел следом, отставая на несколько шагов. В руках Джаред все еще сжимал бутылку вина, и все еще отпивал по глотку. Он иногда оборачивался и салютовал вампиру, улыбался.  
\- Мы так можем ходить очень долго. Мое терпение не безгранично, - Дженсен быстро оказывается рядом, вырывает чертову бутылку и отшвыривает. Перезвон осколков и частое дыхание – практически единственные звуки на этой пустынной улице.  
\- Знаешь, как я тебя ненавижу временами? – Джаред отталкивает вампира. Конечно это не получается. В итоге Дженсен лишь сильнее прижимает его к себе.  
\- Это в конечном итоге не важно. Потому что я тебе не верю. А сейчас, потанцуй со мной, Джаред.  
\- Без музыки?  
\- Представь, - шепчет Дженсен на ухо, - что она звучит, прямо здесь, только для нас. Ты помнишь ведь каждый звук.  
Дженсен перехватывает руку, переплетая их пальцы, а второй – прижимает к себе, фиксирует, чтобы не вырвался. Чуткий слух вампира улавливает далекую музыку, этого достаточно, чтобы вести.  
\- Давай, Джаред. Я видел как ты смотрел на них, - несколько шагов, остановка, затем снова. – Ты представлял нас.  
\- Возможно, - перехватывает Джаред инициативу. Теперь ведет он. Жестко, с натиском. Шаг, другой, еще один и еще. – Ты появляешься раз в год, как ни в чем не бывало, - поворот, оттолкнуть, развернуться и снова переплести пальцы и крепко вжать ладонь в спину. Вампиру не больно, но пальцы ощутимо надавливают. Была бы у Джареда сила, то ребра бы пошли трещинами.  
\- Ты ведь меня ждешь.  
\- У меня нет выбора!  
Джаред резко отталкивает Дженсена к стене.  
\- Выбор есть всегда, мой мальчик, - Дженсен с улыбкой вновь ведет. Вперед по тихой улице, под музыку, звучащую лишь в воображении.  
\- Тебе идет шляпа, - резко меняет тему Джаред и отбрасывает ее прочь. Вампир смеется и разворачивает Джареда к себе спиной, вжимаясь пахом в ягодицы. Выпад локтем в бок почти ожидаем, и вот уже Джаред прижимается сзади и подталкивает, пока Дженсен не упирается ладонями в неровную кирпичную кладку.  
\- И что дальше? – Дженсен выгибается, упиваясь ощущением упругого тела.  
\- Думаю, финал у нас всегда предсказуем. Сменим правила игры?  
Ладонь Джареда ложится на шею вампира, пальцы сжимаются. Но танец продолжается. Джаред отступает, Дженсен за ним – шаг в шаг. Сильный укус в шею вырывает из горла рык.  
\- Это моя прерогатива, - Дженсен вырывается, разворачивается, и они проходятся по кругу, не то притягивая друг друга к себе, не то отталкивая. Вампир уверенно ведет их во тьму. Какой-то переулок – здесь они скроются от посторонних глаз.  
\- Как же я хочу… - Дженсен не успевает закончить фразу.  
\- Давай, - сорвано выдыхает Джаред и выгибает шею. Дважды приглашать не нужно. Дженсен обеими руками прижимает Джареда, забирается ладонями под рубашку и впивается в шею, прокусывая тонкую кожу. Кровь, такая сладкая. Дженсен не может даже описать всю ту палитру ощущений, что чувствует сейчас. Возбуждение зашкаливает. Несколько поворотов, и он вжимает Джареда в ближайшую стену. Тот сдавленно охает, но ни жестом, ни словом не возражает, лишь разводит ноги.  
\- Я бы хотел тебя выпить досуха, до последней капли, - отрывается от сочащихся кровью ранок и зализывает.  
\- Но не сделаешь этого, - уверенно говорит Джаред.  
\- Не сделаю, - Дженсен замирает в паре дюймов от его губ. Джаред тянется, но Дженсен не позволяет. Теперь он сжимает шею. Такую хрупкую человеческую шею. Одно усилие – и все. – Но я сделаю кое-что другое.  
Они пытаются добраться до обнаженной кожи друг друга. Все еще пытаясь перехватить инициативу, Джаред отталкивает Дженсена.  
\- Нет. В этом танце веду я, - и вампир со смехом разворачивает своего любовника спиной к себе. – Прогнись.  
В эту игру можно играть бесконечно, но желание такое сильное, что можно взорваться. Дженсен понимает, что долго не выдержит. Он рывком стаскивает подтяжки с Джареда, ругается, возясь с пуговицами на ширинке. Но вот, наконец, обнаженная кожа. Дженсену достаточно лишь расстегнуть пуговицы. Немного слюны, и вот он долгожданный жар. Вжаться всем телом в Джареда и двигаться, резко, рывками. Входить до основания, вбиваться, сжимать ладонями кожу и впиваться зубами, надолго оставляя следы-метки. Как же этот мальчишка умудряется завести с пол-оборота. Словно между ними каждый раз вспыхивает искра, и мгновенно разгорается пламя, которое можно лишь немного притушить старым как мир способом. Толчок, еще один, и еще, и еще. Наслаждение захлестывает, накрывает с головой. И плевать, что где-то рядом слышатся чьи-то голоса. Если их кто-то увидит – плевать. Если помешает – Дженсен их убьет.  
Джаред упирается ладонями о стену, едва не обдирая пальцы и выступы каменной кладки. Ноги широко расставлены, голова опущена. Дженсен накрывает его ладони своими, сильнее их прижимая, теперь точно пойдет кровь, и как же сладко потом будет слизывать сладкие капли с пальцев. Облизать их все, один за одним, вглядываясь в мутнеющие от вожделения глаза.  
Джаред напряжен так, словно вот-вот взорвется, пытается вырвать ладонь, чтобы сделать несколько движений по своему члену, чтобы быстрее достичь оргазма.  
\- Нет, Джаред.  
Тот стонет и сильнее подается назад, будто хочет совсем оттолкнуть. Они двигаются уже несвязно и рвано. Финал так близок, буквально несколько движений.  
\- Дженсен… я не могу… не могу… боже-е!  
Дженсен чувствует как его любовник содрогается, как наслаждение остро пронизывает его всего. И пока тот еще не отдышался – снова прижаться к шее, выпустить клыки и окунуться в оргазм, приправленный вкусом крови.  
Когда они добрались до комнаты, что снимал Джаред, до рассвета оставалось совсем немного. И это время не было потрачено на пустые разговоры и безответные вопросы.

***

Дженсена провожали тоскливые переливы бандонеона. Танго может возбуждать страсть, заставлять кровь бурлить, напрягать мышцы в желании сжать партнера, провести в резком развороте и толкнуть к стене… А может рвать душу на части. Пусть у вампира нет души, как говорят – Дженсен не проверял. Но звуки проникали внутрь, бередили, навевали грусть. Дженсен застыл в черной тьме, тенью упавшей на город. Очертания домов кривой изломанной линией, подсвеченной желтым светом фонарей, оставались позади.  
\- С днем рождения, Джаред. И до следующей встречи, - прошептал вампир в пустоту.

 

 

[1] Рио-де-ла-Плата – река, на берегу которой расположен Буэнос-Айрес.  
[2] Бандонеон (исп. bandoneon) – музыкальный инструмент, разновидность гармоники. В конце XIX века был завезен в Аргентину и вошел в состав танго-оркестров.  
[3] Вообще, изначально город имел название: Город Пресвятой Троицы и Порт нашей Госпожи Святой Марии Добрых Ветров, но в начале XIX века сократили до Добрых ветров – Буэнос-Айрес.  
[4] Сан-Тельмо – район Буэнос-Айреса, населенный эмигрантами.  
[5] Танцоры танго.  
[6] Ла Реколетта – престижный район Буэнос-Айреса.  
[7] Пласа-де-Майо – центральная площадь города.  
[8] Портеньос – жители Буэнос-Айреса себя так называют (жители порта)

 

Ноябрь, 2011.


End file.
